1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for electrolytically oxidizing saline solutions, notably solutions of cerium salts, and to an electrolytic apparatus well suited for carrying out such electrolytic process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes and apparatus for electrolytic oxidation are well known to this art. In the known apparatus, however, the current densities obtained are typically low and the faradic yields weak. Thus, serious need exists in this art for electrolytic oxidation process/apparatus devoid of such disadvantages and drawbacks.